Of Gods and Goblins
by HSGisME123
Summary: This is a crossover fic inspired by a deviantart webcomic called Girls Next Door, which is in turn inspired by Roommates. All characters have the personalities established by this comic, not necessarily the movies.


"Sarah, please be reasonable!" pleaded the blond with the college student as they stood in the lobby of their apartment building. Every last second with her was precious, and he'd do nearly anything to keep her from leaving, even if only for a moment.

"I have a paper due next week over ancient societies," she said as she tried to shake the man. He was like a lost puppy, always had to follow her everywhere."I'm doing this to check my accuracy."

"But you have several mythology experts right here in the building!" Hardly a good excuse, but it was the best his lovesick head could come up with.

"I don't need generic British and muppet mythology." Almost to the door. Just had to keep him distracted with conversation long enough to get out. "I need Nordic information, and so I'll be talking with the professor who specializes in the subject."

"But Sarah, I-" and she was out the door. "wanted to help you," he finished his sentence with no one else to hear. Attempt-number-I've-lost-track: a failure, just like the others.

* * *

_At last, some time alone_, Sarah thought. _Well, more like some time without Jareth._ She continued on this mental conversation with herself as she walked through campus. She was so focused on her mental chat that she almost passed up the classroom.

"Professor Odinson?" she called through the door. "It's Sarah Williams. I had set up an appointment for you to check over my work." Then she got the sneaking suspicion that someone was staring right behind her, not that it was an unfamiliar feeling. She turned around, expecting his magical blond highness to be standing there to continue pleading for her to return to the building.

Instead she saw a man with jet black hair and bright green eyes. She didn't recognize him, but he seemed to give a familiar sort of aura. His presence said "trust me," and she wanted to believe it, although she knew better than to trust it. Where had she felt this presence before? After a few minutes of staring in silence, she finally found her voice again, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable." Sarah had to struggle to keep herself from melting in his hypnotic voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Loki Laufeyson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams." He bowed slightly, making Sarah feel embarrassed, receiving such formalities. That's when she noticed his cane, more specifically the blue, glowing sphere on the top.

"Th-the pleasure's all mine, sir," she stuttered out. "Were you here to see Professor Odinson, also?"

"Yes, actually. I was just passing through the area, and thought I'd visit some old friends."

Then, in a speak-of-the-devil sort of moment, the door to the classroom slammed open. Actually, slammed seems inappropriate, yet crashed also seems too weak. Let's just say the door was now in splinters. The black haired gentleman pulled the awestruck brunette out of the way just in time to keep her from being injured by the door, and out stepped the man who both in the hallway had come to see.

* * *

"Good job, Miss Williams," Professor Odinson said as he finally finished reading her paper, while he secretly wished that it could have been written in runic than in English. "Your knowledge of ancient Norse customs is excellent. You had no reason to worry."

"Thank you," Sarah said as she ran out of the room, excited that she needed no revisions on her paper, other than a few quick readings to check for grammatical errors and such, leaving the mythology professor and his guest alone.

"Well, brother, what brings you all the way out here?" asked the blue eyed man, who looked far too buff to be just a mythology expert.

"Oh, don't pretend to be so 'pleasantly surprised,' brother," said Loki. "You know as well as I that your little student is more special than her dreadfully plain looks lead to believe. I just can't quite put my finger on that power that she has." He then looked his host in the eye for the first time all afternoon. "It's not a natural power you know. Someone gave it to her." The fact that he was talking about humans like objects, tools, toys, this just set off the teacher.

"You shall not interfere here, brother," he said with his booming, authoritative voice. "Leave this place, and do not confront Miss Sarah Williams again. I am not the only one looking out for her, and you would very much regret angering those close to her."

The green-clad man stood up half casually, half arrogantly. "I'll keep that in mind," he said as he left the classroom, carefully stepping over the bits of wood still scattered everywhere.

* * *

Sarah skipped out of the building, ever so glad that her paper was as perfect as it could possibly be, ready to see the perfect score at the top. But her academic daydreaming was stopped when she saw a familiar face waiting outside the building.

"I thought I ditched you in the lobby!" she shouted at the Goblin King. He looked at her like nothing was wrong, like they had both planned on meeting up right there.

"Actually, I thought I'd be a gentleman and walk you home, considering the time," a pretty clever cover story for an attempt of following her without using magic, or so he thought.

"That would be sweet except it's three in the afternoon," Sarah haughtily corrected him. "But since you went through the trouble of leaving the building for once, and because I can't stop you from doing it anyway, I'll let you walk back with me." Jareth was already standing too close for comfort before she even finished the last five words, making all sorts of giddy sounds.

"Oh, you already have somebody to walk you home, Miss Williams?" both Sarah and the King of Clingyness turned to see who had spoken. Out of the building stepped the suave visitor from afar.

"Sarah, who is this?"

"I am Loki," the man said for himself. "You must be a friend of Miss Williams." He continued his formalities as he descended the front steps and walked within arms reach of them. There was something Jareth didn't trust about him, but couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps it was the smirk, the modern hairstyle, maybe even the expensive-looking cane, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. His distaste for the man elevated extremely when the stranger loosened his tie and wiped his brow.

"Is it hot today, or is it just me?" said the handsome gentleman, when he stumbled to his knees and dropped his cane. Sarah rushed to catch him, and Jareth was appalled that she would quicker rush to a stranger's aid than to his own polite invitations.

"He's getting a heatstroke!" Sarah exclaimed. "Jareth, you have to teleport all of us to the apartment. Your building or mine, I don't care. We have to get him out of the heat!" Jareth was conflicted. He couldn't stand seeing Sarah this desperate and unable to do anything about it, but he also didn't want that modern Adonis stealing his thunder. Though, his want for Sarah to be happy won in the end, and within seconds they were in Sarah's living room, placing the overheated stranger carefully on the couch.

* * *

"Sar?" called the brunette's roommate, Christine. "You back? What was that sou-MON DIEU CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ?" A quite normal reaction after seeing her roommate tend to a heatstroke stricken stranger on the couch.

"Christine, Loki. Loki, Christine." Jareth reluctantly introduced and explained the situation while Sarah busily made the apartment as cold as possible while still comfortable, and got four glasses of ice water.

"Oh, you poor man!" Christine exclaimed. "Here, let me take your jacket and tie." And all while the two girls were making their guest as comfortable as possible, Jareth glared at Loki, trying to figure out what it was about him that didn't sit well on his mind.

"Oh, please, leave my cane, Miss Christine." Then, somewhere in the dark recesses of Jareth's mind, he got an idea, light bulb and all. He walked up to the man, and took the cane.

"You need to focus more on resting, and walk around as little as possible," Jareth said with a smirk. "I'll just have Sarah hang on to this for a while, and give it back in an hour or so when you're all better."

"For once, I actually agree with you, Jareth," she chimed in. She took the cane from the Jareth, and stored it safely in her room, returning to her guest once she was done. "I'm surprised at you Goblin King. A pleasant surprise. Actually being concerned about someone's health other than yours or mine." Jareth couldn't tell whether to take it as a compliment or a statement. "It's a good thing." Not wanting to ruin the now improving impression, Jareth politely excused himself and glitter-poofed into his his own apartment, making fangirl noises at how Sarah actually complimented him.

* * *

After finally convincing her guest to forget about the cane and get some rest, Sarah returned to her room, and began reviewing her paper. But as she reread her paper for the first time in several days (wanting to wait to do any editing until after Professor Odinson checked her accuracy), she happened upon something unsettling. It wasn't even a full sentence, just part of a description.

"Loki, God of Mischief, Son of Laufey the Frost Giant-" It was then that she realized that her guest was no normal random stranger, and was not as kind and weak as he seemed. "So then that cane must be-"

"The Chitauri Scepter." Loki was now in Sarah's room, and holding his cane. "For someone so clever I would have expected you to catch on faster," he said as he pointed the tip to Sarah's heart.

"JA-" she was cut off. The god had used his sorcery to take her voice for a moment.

"We'll have none of that now. Don't want your little stuck-in-the-past boyfriend to spoil the fun, now do we?" While she mutely complained that Jareth wasn't her boyfriend, Loki touched the power source to her skin, and claimed total control. Then her voice returned. "Tell me, what is your power, and who gave it to you?"

"My every wish is granted by Jareth the Goblin King," Sarah obediently replied. All the life, all the personality, everything that Jareth saw in her, drained from her, her dreamer's eyes going dull. She stood completely still, unable to move unless told to.

"What a power to waste on the likes of a normal, mortal child," Loki pondered. "Well, it may be frivolous in the hands of a youth, but I can definitely use such a power." Then, right before he spirited her away to wherever, he said, "You'll be making lots of wishes for me, Miss Williams."

* * *

It was blond ruler of the Underground versus blond future ruler of Asgard, and the latter couldn't understand what the former was even talking about. At least they weren't actually fist fighting, or magic fighting for that matter. It was a verbal battle, of which neither side fully understood its opponent.

"I've told thee, I don't know what happened to Miss Williams," said the son of Odin for the thousandth time. "I might be more well able to help thee if thou wilst tell me the entirety of thine situation!"

"And I'm telling you, stop giving me bull and tell me what you have done with Sarah!" Having finally figured out what it was about that man that sat wrong with him (Gods were on a different level from regular magical people), he thought it most likely that they would work together, like the usually do in mythos.

"I've no control over my brother's actions!" Still not working, the crazy goblin man didn't believe it. "I will help thee find Miss Williams. I fear that she may be in grave danger."

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE SAID TEN THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY YOU STUPID GOD!" There really was no arguing with someone whose language was stuck in Shakespearean era.

"First let me contact my comerades," Thor said. "They'll be much better equipped to-"

"There's no time for that!" Jareth interrupted. "I'll go back to the apartment and gather everyone up. They should be more than enough." He walked away and muttered under his breath, "Especially with how angry that damn brother of yours has made me."

* * *

"Alright, my little genie without limits," said Loki as he paced around his prisoner. "I've decided on my first wish."

"And just who do you think will grant that wish?" called a voice from the shadows.

"Why you, of course, your majesty. After all, if she wishes it, you must grant it, correct?"

"I only grant wishes for MY Sarah when SHE wants them granted." The Goblin King walked out of the shadows, black, smoky magic evaporating off of him. He was, quite literally, boiling mad.

"So there _was_ a catch. I figured as much." Of course he didn't really know or care about the thirteen-hour catch, nor would it have made a valid argument. But he wasn't ready to give up power of any sort without a fight. "So, if she wanted them granted, then you would comply." The God of Mischief snapped his fingers, and Sarah was once again herself, but instead with a knife to her throat. "I'll bet she'll want you to grant a wish if it were to save her life."

"Jareth, don't do it!" Everyone else had arrived, and everyone, including Sarah, were begging him not to grant any wishes.

"Oh, he'll do it," the god gloated. "He'll do it if he wants you to stay alive!" He adjusted the knife to be even more uncomfortably close to Sarah's throat. "Now, I want you to wish for the total enslavement of the human race to me. And be quick about it. You can't be revived in future fanfics when you die outside of canon."

Sarah took a deep breath, and reluctantly spoke. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered-" then the knife pushed into her skin. The god was not amused.

"That does not work on me." He didn't realize, it wasn't meant for him. He didn't even notice Jareth now cowering in fear of Sarah's words.

"I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city." Jareth covered his ears, Sarah didn't even wince as Loki's knife began to draw blood. "To take back the child that you have stolen." Even the others began to shout at Sarah for not stopping even with the blood dripping down her neck.

"For my will is as strong as yours." The god still hadn't realized why she was saying these seemingly useless words, and was very frustrated at the lack of wishing going on. "And my kingdom as great." Then, he realized. "You have no power over me." He remembered, power is useless when it has no source to power it.

"You will pay greatly for what you've done, you foolish mortal!" He raised the knife from Sarah's neck to finish it all with one blow, when he felt a much stronger fist grab his own wrist.

"I warned you not to confront Sarah," said Thor. "I will not stop them from what wrath they might bring, but I will prevent you from venting your wrath on her." He yanked his brother off of the mortal, who collapsed on the floor. Half of the residents of the building rushed to her aid, while the other half rushed to beat the mischievous god to a pulp.

* * *

A few days had passed since the Loki incident. Sarah's uncle had promised to train her in firearms and tasers once she recovered, and Sarah had already been given several fruits baskets from the fellow residents. There was only one fellow resident who hadn't visited, probably because he was also recovering, though being magic one would assume he would heal a bit faster than a mortal, temporarily depowered or not.

"Sarah, you have another visitor!" Christine called out from the other side of her bedroom door. Sarah was supposed to avoid talking for several weeks, because the stress on her neck and throat might reopen the wound. This was where the advent of cell phones became Sarah's main form of communication. "IF IT'S MY UNCLE, TELL HIM TO LEAVE."

"It's not your uncle, Sar."

"THEN SEND WHOEVER IT IS IN." In walked the one man who had yet to visit Sarah, shutting the door behind him to ensure slight privacy, even though he could hear Christine trying to get the best view through the keyhole.

"I know you can't talk yet." He set a bouquet of get-well flowers on her dresser. "I don't want you to say anything. Don't apologize, don't argue, nothing." He sat down at the foot of Sarah's bed, and continued.

"I want to apologize for everything. Not just my behavior a few days ago when this nonsense started, but for all the times I spied on you before, and for even granting that very first wish with Toby, all those years ago. If I hadn't done that, hadn't given you those 'certain powers,' you wouldn't be sitting here with a bandage around your throat, and others might still hear your lovely voice."

Sarah realized that he was truly sorry, because he felt it really was his fault that Sarah was now injured. That was enough of an improvement for her to deserve a reward. She placed her hand upon his cheek, and turned his head to face her, to look her in the eyes. Then she gave him a kiss. The action actually shocked Jareth, and he jumped back.

Sarah pulled out her phone and wrote a message to show Jareth, but he stopped her from finishing it. "Let me say, 'thank you,' in return. For not giving up on me." He kissed her back, and Sarah dropped her phone.

It fell face up on the floor, and read, "THANK YOU FOR THE WISHES COME TRUE, JA-"


End file.
